1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elevated insulated pet shelters and more particularly pertains to housing pets in an elevated shelter with an entrance tunnel adapted for thermal efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet houses is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet houses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing shelter for animals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,794 to Pearce a house for pet cats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,975 to Calkins discloses a pet house.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,461 to Breeden discloses a pet house.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,450 to Jennings discloses a pet house.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,596 to Taylor discloses a pet house.
In this respect, the elevated insulated pet shelters according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of housing pets in an elevated shelter with an entrance tunnel adapted for thermal efficiency.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved elevated insulated pet shelters which can be used for housing pets in an elevated shelter with an entrance tunnel adapted for thermal efficiency. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.